


You are my Home

by narcissisticSpaghetti



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissisticSpaghetti/pseuds/narcissisticSpaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't payed tribute to my all-time OTP in a long while so here is my celebratory fic for hitting 813 followers in tumblr!<br/>Wow this was unexpectedly shitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my Home

Glancing over your shoulder at him, it’s difficult to imagine a time when he wasn’t the main focus of your life. When his cheeky smirk and crinkled eyes were not endlessly important to you, or when stolen kisses on the edge of the clock tower was not something to look forward to at the end of every day.

It was hard to comprehend that there could be anything else, anything less potent and beautiful than the time you spent together way up there at the top of the world.

It has been nearly a year, and though you haven’t quite yet understood it, this is your life. Fighting monsters and trying your best not to be seen. It’s lonely, sometimes. There is a limit on your social group and unless it is business you can’t really talk to anyone outside the Organization.

But at least they were friendly, they were your family. And most of them made you feel safe. And they made you feel secure.

And right here, at the top of the world and with your entire long life ahead of you the bright sky dotted with the very first hints of stars, nothing ever changes in this place. Things stay the same. They are always, constantly and without fail beautiful. It felt like home, even though that was still a difficult concept to grasp.

“Hey,” He says, breaking you from your reverie and he smiles at you, your chest warming up with a warm ache and you have to smile back. “What are you thinking about?”

You blink, staring out over the wide city and watching the ever-setting sun as you contemplate how to answer him. “I’m thinking about home.”

“Oh yeah? What about it?”

“It’s right here. At least, I think it is.”

“Right here is a beautiful place to call home. But usually people think of that as a roof over their head.”

You laugh and decide to ignore what he said in favor of watching his eyes. He has beautiful eyes. They don’t look natural, but then again neither do any of the members’ eyes. His are on fire, though, burning bright Malachite green with mirth and energy. He is beautiful.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“What are you looking at? I mean I know I’m a prize catch and all but you got a look in your eye I ain’t seen before.” His smirk sends a shiver down your spine and you smirk right back. You can’t help it.

“You are also my home.” It slips out, but it feels right. And you don’t regret it, especially not when his eyes soften and his smirk fades to an intense look of fascination and affection. It is nearly impossible to believe that Nobodies are void of emotion when his face can light up like it does when he talks about certain subjects. Or the way he looks when you say something he seems to approve of.

“I think you are my home, too.” He whispers. It’s corny, and stupid, but it makes you smile and to be quite honest you don’t really care about the corny part. It’s enough that he feels the same as you do, in whatever capacity he has.

You don’t really have to warn him at this point when you scoot just a bit closer and slip a hand into his hair, pulling him down toward yourself into a kiss.

His lips are fire, warm and nearly burning your lips as they do every time you do this. His breath is hot against yours and when you lick at his lip his tongue burns yours in return. But this is pleasure, a lazy, rolling heat against you as he presses deeper into you and you welcome him.

You break away after only a few moments, humming quietly to yourself in content, and he follows you, leaving tiny kisses on your lips before pulling away himself. “We should RTC.” You whisper, and he grimaces before rocking his legs back up over the edge of the tower.

“You’re right. We should.” He offers you a hand and you take it, swinging your own legs up and back over the ledge. Once your feet are on solid ground again he promptly pulls you into a deep kiss and you allow yourself a few more seconds of pure bliss.

“Axel,” You warn with a gasping laugh and pull away just a fraction of an inch. “We are kind of still in public. We should get back. Plus, a bed it a little more comfortable than cement.”

He grimaces again, looking about you and then pouts at you. But then he grins and that grin tells you all you need to know about tonight. “Fair enough,” He slips a hand around your waist, pulling you closer and then reaches down to pat your ass as he walks away toward the staircase.

Shaking your head with amusement, you follow after him. And when you catch up, you gently prod his hand until he grasps yours and you hold hands all the way to the bottom.

The portal stands open just about half a block from the Clock tower and you make your way into the tiny alley between the buildings.

Breathless, you use your hand in his to push him up against the wall and steal one last kiss. You lean up and whisper near as you can get into his ear “My room, half an hour.” Before you book it back through the dark archway and come sprinting out the other side into the main hall.

You don’t slow down as you pass Demyx in the hall, who calls out and waves in greeting. You don’t hesitate when Lexaeus glowered at you, or Larxene berated you for running in the hall.

You knew he would be there soon, and you wanted a chance to pick up your dirty underwear. You didn’t have much but to be quite honest you didn’t usually pick up after yourself. But tonight felt different, and for whatever reason you wanted to make it count.

 


End file.
